Kind little gestures
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: With Fatch's broken arm, it's a bit harder for him to do things. As such, Marco is doing almost everything for him. It doesn't take long for Fatch to figure out that Marco actually has more than one motive.


**Just thought I'd do a cutesy story. :3 ****Enjoy**!

**Also, I know I said I was on a break, but I had like, 3 one shots typed up, and I couldn't help but post them. ;)**

* * *

Fatch took in a deep breath through his nose, not really wanting to wake up yet. It was the weekend, and he wanted to sleep. Again, he was still tired from the fight with Pyro. The movement, the energy, the hits, the broken arm... it drained him of his energy, that's all there was was to this.

Slowly the prince rolled over, suddenly sitting up and hissing at the horrible pain in his right arm. He'd been so doozy and content, he forgot he couldn't sleep on his right side._ 'Im such a dumb a**. '_ He chuckled lightly, swinging his legs over the bed side. _' Might as well get up then... no way I'll be able to sleep now... '_

The prince rose from his bed, beginning to look for his daily attire. Now, as weird as it would sound, he had multiple white shirts and blue jeans, as he really favored that general attire. He couldn't really picture himself wearing anything else really. Well... other than his striped pajamas, but that was a different thing entirely. He used to where that until he was 12. He had an... emotional attachment to that outfit.

Quickly slipping into his clothes, cutting a bit of the sleeve away for his cast, he smiled and walked over to his nightstand, where he kept the more personal items to his attire. His bat badge, belt, chain and cape. With little to no hesitation, Fatch quickly threw on his badge and belt. It wasn't until then he noticed his cape wasn't on the stand.

Looking around his room with a slight panic, he couldn't help but wonder where his cape went. It was the only one he had, the only one he wore- he just didn't feel like himself without it. Like he wasn't even a creature even. That's how important it was to him.

When he couldn't find it in his drawers, closet, his laundry basket or even on the floor, he became a bit more panicked. But he also came to a realization. He never forgot to keep it by him at night, and he'd never leave it out of his room while he slept. So there was only one possibility. Someone HAD to have taken it. But why would his own family want to take away his cape...?

Pondering this he began to head downstairs, he couldn't help but wonder WHO had taken it. Keira and Kyle were far too sweet, Dusk never played mean pranks, his parents would never want to upset their children... it could only be Katie or Marco. Katie DID enjoy a prank like this, as cruel as that sounded, but Marco was a bit on the unusual side with motives... he was leaning a bit more to Katie right now, as much as he hated to admit. He didn't want to falsely accuse anyone, but he didn't think Marco would-

Holy Flash it was Marco.

As Fatch had approached the living room, he saw something he didn't think he'd see. Marco was there, ironing his cape. He had a very focused look on his face, so he seemed to be trying very hard to get it perfect. Fatch couldn't help but blush a little at Marco's kind gesture. He didn't do anything like this often, so it was always surprising when he did.

Finally Marco acknowledged him and began to blush brightly.

" Oh! G-good morning Fatch! "

He greeted cheerfully.

" How'd you sleep? "

" Marco, wh-why are you ironing my cape? "

Fatch asked gently, not wanting to waste any time right now. Marco chuckled a bit nervously, as if he were unsure how to explain it.

" Ah, well, it was a bit wrinkled, and I know how much you love it, and it would be hard for you to iron with that arm of yours, a-and I just thought I'd do something nice is all... "

Fatch snickered slightly at his brothers ramblings, finding the other a bit funny when he flustered. It wasn't often Marco was this embarrassed, and it was always funny when he was. So, deciding he wouldn't make the older fluster more, he simply smirked and began to make his way over to the dinning room.

* * *

Turns out Dusk had made breakfast that morning, to which Fatch appreciated, but was also slightly confused at. He appreciated it because he obviously would have a hard time cooking with one arm, but confused at because he'd assumed his mother would be cooking.

Turning to the other end of the table, he actually found his mother simply poking at her food, looking a bit depressed to be honest. And it truly worried Fatch to no end. His mom wasn't the type of person to get depressed without a good reason for it. Thankfully he wasn't the only person to notice. Finally Dusk asked.

" Hey mom? Are you feeling alright? "

Dawn whined slightly to the question and sprung up from the table, rushing off in a hurry. Lucas sighed lightly before standing up himself.

" Dusk, please leave your mother be. She's very stressed right now... "

The man then left to try and console his wife. Dusk slowly sank into his seat, Thatch and Moon quietly trying to console him.

Fatch frowned lightly, preparing to get up and put his plate away, only to have Marco rush over and grab it for him. The prince bit his lip slightly, feeling a bit... oh... helpless? He couldn't find the right word, but having Marco help him with something as simple as putting his plate away was strange.

Slowly he stood up and began to make his way to his rec room. Technically it was the basement, but it was also right next to the storage room so he didn't think "basement". This room had a very large flat screen, a soft couch across from it with end tables on either side of it with a mini fridge between the legs of the right one, a 100 gallon fish tank full of big gold fish on the left side of the tv, a large stereo system to the right of the tv, and in the back corners of the room was a writing desk filled with drawings and journal pieces on the right and a computer on the left.

Fatch liked to think of this as his second bedroom. Since he'd lived alone for so long, he'd made this house the way he approved. It was large, but he liked it that way. He liked the space and options, and not to mention he'd lived with a large family before he'd bought this house. And thankfully his family respected the fact that this was still HIS house. So the rec room was pretty much still him. He knew the twins liked it down here, as the large screen made playing video games more fun for them. But this room was still HIS. Hence why there were many pictures on the walls. Even a few hand drawn posters.

Fatch smiled at all the fond memories he had of being in this room. Like how after he cleaned up after a bear hunt, he'd plop down on the couch and fell asleep watching tv. Or how after he'd had a long day of taxes he'd come in here, put on some music and dance off his stress (not that he'd ever tell ANYONE he danced). Or even the day he'd finished decorating this place and celebrated with a movie night full of pizza, soda and ice cream. This room had managed to give him much happiness and relief over the years. He just wished he'd felt that happiness better when he gave up feeling all those years ago. He would've smiled so much during that time...

As he sat down, he smirked and turned on the tv, delighted to find Happy Tree Friends was on. Immediately he sat down, snapping his fingers to teleport his Flippy into his arms. Er... arm. He loved that teleport spell though. Very useful. He snuggled the bear close, watching the show happily.

" Erm... knock knock? "

Fatch jumped slightly, turning to find Marco at the base of the stairs, looking nervous. Yet he also had a liter of diet dr. pepper in his hand, so he was clearly trying to be nice again. But Fatch didn't mind. Diet dr. pepper!

Marco slowly sat beside him and opened the beverage, handing it to his brother, who wasted no time in taking a drink.

" Thanks Marco. "

Marco simply smiled and nodded.

" It's the least I can do. "

The least he could do...? What was Marco getting at? Did he feel like he owed him for something...? And then Fatch remembered. He'd healed Marco's eye, leg and back when he possessed the Winchester family's powers. Perhaps Marco felt like he owed Fatch something for that?

" ... Marco, you know you don't owe me anything, right? "

Fatch tried, a huge part of him hoping he was wrong. Marco frowned greatly, proving the prince had probably been right.

" Fatch, you healed me. "

Marco reasoned.

" I-I wanna make it up to you in some way. "

" But you don't need to. I was more than happy to do it. "

" Fatch, I- "

" Marco. "

Fatch said firmly, smiling a little.

" It's fine. "

" Well... I-if you ever DO need something... "

Fatch nodded softly, getting a smile from the other. The two turned to the screen, jumping lightly when Flippy got run over by a truck. The two looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

**Awww... Marco's a little sweetie... :3**

**I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
